


Dear, Camelia

by MigiRuki



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MigiRuki/pseuds/MigiRuki
Summary: Semua orang juga tahu, parasnya begitu cantik dan suaranya begitu lembut.  Namun, tatapannya dingin lagi menyejukkan.Di mata Kaito, sosok Luka bagai bunga camellia yang tak dapat dijangkau.Meski begitu, akankah suatu saat ia bisa menggenggam bunga itu dan menjadikannya miliknya?





	1. 1. Mekarnya Sekuntum Bunga

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk "Master" : Mereka adalah user atau para producer vocaloid, tapi di sini tidak disebutkan namanya melainkan hanya menggunakan Master saja. Juga untuk saat kedatangan awal Luka, Master yang dimaksud adalah producer vocaloid yang menangani para vocaloid (semuanya), yah ibaratnya yang juga membuat lagu-lagu demo.

**_Krek._ **

Pintu ruang rekaman pun tertutup perlahan, diiringi bunyi nyaring dari gesekan engsel pintu. Dengan kertas-kertas di tangan, Kaito keluar dari ruangan sembari menghela nafas berat. Tungkai kakinya perlahan membawanya ke sebuah sofa yang bagai sudah menunggu kehadiran pria itu. Setelah mendudukkan tubuh pada sofa, dilihatnya kembali kertas-kertas musik yang telah selesai ia gunakan. Rekaman lagu baru untuk hari ini berjalan lancar, dan Kaito sendiri merasakan kepuasan saat mendengar kembali suara nyanyiannya sendiri. Ada beberapa improvisasi yang begitu membanggakan dari dirinya setelah latihan yang cukup lama.

Manik mata sewarna samudranya melirik sekitar, dan baru ia sadari bahwa tak ada orang lain selain dirinya yang bersantai di ruangan tersebut. Kalau diingat-ingat, anggota yang lainnya juga sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Master hari ini juga bekerja penuh semangat demi kelancaran semuanya. Mengingat hanya dia saja yang baru saja selesai rasanya sedikit sepi. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat, selain menghabiskan waktu sendirian sembari menunggu yang lainnya selesai.

 _Apa boleh buat..._  Sekali lagi Kaito menghela nafas, lalu beranjak dar sofa. Dari pada luntang-lantung di ruangan itu sendirian tanpa kerjaan, lebih baik ia melakukan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya beristirahat.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya beristirahat tadi, tepat di ruang sebelahnya, terdapat sebuah grand piano tua yang masih berfungsi. Bukan sebagai pajangan, tapi hanya jarang digunakan karena di ruangan yang sama terdapat keyboard. Kaito menutup rapat pintu ruang tersebut lalu melangkah mendekati grand piano yang bercat hitam mengilat. Jemari Kaito menyentuh tuts-tuts piano sembari memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Sekilas kerinduan terasa dalam diri pria itu, yang membuatnya mengembang senyum tanpa ia sadari. Kertas-kertas musik itu diletakkannya di atas meja, dan otot-otot tangan direnggangkannya. Perlahan, lantunan musik yang begitu indah terdengar dari permainan pianonya. Ritme yang tak terlalu cepat, serta melodi yang nyaman didengar di telinga, bergema di ruangan tersebut. Kaito sendiri menikmati permainan pianonya yang sudah cukup lama tak ia lakukan.

Dari satu lagu berlanjut ke lagu berikutnya. Semakin lama Kaito terlena dalam alunan musik-musik lama yang dulu pernah ia nyanyikan. Lagu yang membawa banyak kenangan, dan bukti bahwa dirinya ada. Eksistensi yang hampir terlupakan di benak masyarakat, meski sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia "hidup". Perjuangan yang cukup keras harus ia tempuh demi terus berdiri di atas panggung. Sampai ia melupakan, apa artinya kesenangan.

Setetes air mata yang mengalir lembut ke pipinya menjadi tanda bahwa ia kembali merasakan kebahagiaan dalam bermusik yang hampir hilang.

Tidak, selama ini ia sangat menikmati bernyanyi semua lagu yang ditujukan untuknya. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya juga selalu bergerak mengikuti ritme musik. Semangat penuh selalu ia berikan pada setiap sorotan kamera yang tertuju padanya. Dan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu di saat sorakan meriah diberikan hanya untuknya. Namun... apa yang salah?

**_Krek._ **

Saat itu juga ketika ia hendak berteriak keras, terdengar suara pintu terbuka perlahan. Kaito terkejut dan dirinya hampir terjungkal karena sejak tadi ia terlalu menikmati kesendiriannya. Spontan jemarinya berhenti mengetuk tuts, dan konsentrasi pada permainannya pun langsung buyar. Suara hentakan kaki terdengar di ambang pintu, diikuti kepala seseorang yang mencuat keluar dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka. Bando coklat dan helaian rambut berwarna pink menjadi hal pertama yang membuat Kaito bernafas lega.

"Master, kaukah itu?" Luka bertanya dengan nada pelan, niat hati tidak ingin mengejutkan seseorang yang ada di dalam ruangan. Apa daya niatnya sia-sia.

"L-Luka-san?" Kedua mata Kaito mengerjap, dan ucapannya terbata-bata saat ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Luka hanya memandangi pria itu bingung dengan sorot mata dingin.

"Ah, maaf jika aku mengganggumu, Kaito-san." Luka menunduk perlahan, sedikit merasa bersalah. "Aku mengira kau Master, maaf jika aku tak mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu."

"Tak apa, tak apa. Kau mencari Master, ya? Mungkin ia belum datang?"

"Begitu, ya... Terima kasih."

Sekali lagi Luka menunduk lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Sepeninggal Luka, Kaito masih terdiam di tempatnya. Sesuatu sempat hendak ingin ia katakan namun cepat-cepat ia urungkan.

 _Dia tak berubah, ya?_ Kaito membatin saat melihat kehadiran Luka tadi. Selama perjalanan karirnya dan bertemu banyak orang, ada satu orang yang tidak begitu ia mengerti. Padahal ia sudah lama bersama orang itu, tapi tetap saja rasanya sulit.

Kaito segera beranjak, dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Rasanya ia ingin langsung bersantai setelah permainan piano dan rekaman lagunya hari ini.

+++

_"Kaito-nii! Kaito-nii!"_

_Suara riang Rin dan Len menyambut kehadiran pria itu setelah keluar dari kamarnya. Tak biasanya Kaito melihat kilauan penuh antusias di kedua mata Rin. Len yang melihat Kaito tak beranjak dari depan pintu sama sekali langsung menarik pria itu mendekat ke tempat Rin berada._

_"Rin-chan, Len-kun, ada apa?"_

_"Katanya anggota baru yang dibilang Master akan datang hari ini!" Rin berucap senang. "Ah, aku jadi tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya!"_

_"Anggota baru? Ah, kalau tidak salah yang namanya... itu... Megurine Luka, ya?" Kaito bertanya untuk memastikan, karena ia sendiri pun baru mendengar kabar kedatangan anggota baru tersebut._

_Rin langsung mengangguk, "Iya. Aaah, jadi akhirnya aku akan punya adik!"_

_"Rin, bukan adik. Apa kau tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Master kemarin?" Len cepat-cepat menyangkal ucapan Rin, sebelum gadis itu berfantasi lebih jauh. Sudah jelas Rin terlalu senang sampai lupa beberapa hal yang disebutkan Master kepada mereka._

_"Kalian juga tak sabar, kan?" Tiba-tiba Miku menyela, ia muncul dari belakang Rin dan Len begitu saja sembari menepuk bahu mereka berdua. "Ayo kita buat pesta penyambutan untuknya!"_

_"Ayo!! Aku akan siapkan yang lainnya, ayo Len!" Rin segera menarik tangan Len dan berjalan ke dapur. Sementara Kaito hanya memperhatikan keduanya, tertawa geli melihat tingkah lucu mereka. Di hadapan Kaito dan Miku, Meiko berjalan mendekat seraya membawa sebuah kue tart yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa. Kue yang terlihat lezat itu diletakkannya di atas meja di hadapan Kaito lengkap dengan beberapa piring kecil, pisau, dan garpu. Di atas topping krim yang membalut kue, terdapat tulisan 'Welcome Megurine Luka!' dengan tulisan romaji. Berhubung Luka akan menjadi yang pertama bisa berbahasa inggris, tentu penyambutannya juga harus yang setara pula._

_"Ooh, terlihat lezat, Mei-chan! Aku tak menyangka kalian sudah melakukan banyak persiapan untuk menyambutnya." Puji Kaito, melihat betapa antusiasnya semua orang akan hari ini. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi, dan mungkin kali pertama ia melihat sesuatu semeriah ini._

_"Tentu saja, kita kan semuanya berkumpul di sini hari ini karena kabar gembira dari Master. Makanya hari ini begitu spesial, tak boleh dilewatkan." Meiko duduk di sofa di samping Miku, tak kalah senangnya._

_"Akhirnya keluarga ini menjadi semakin meriah, bukan begitu, Kaito-nii?" Miku memandangi Kaito dengan senyum lebar mengembar di wajahnya, yang mana dibalas oleh Kaito dengan anggukan. Ia, Meiko, serta Rin dan Len pasti berpikiran demikian._

_Tanpa sepengetahuan yang lainnya, Kaito larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, dirinya tak lagi sendiri. Sebuah harapan kecil dari sudut hatinya yang meminta agar ia tak sendirian telah tercapai. Satu per satu anggota baru hadir di hadapannya, dengan berbagai kepribadian, keahlian, dan kelebihan yang berbeda pula. Dan mereka semua akan terus berkembang, bersama dengan dirinya._

_Satu hal yang masih diingat Kaito tentang penyambutan, yaitu ketika ia baru mengetahui kalau anggota baru selain ia dan Meiko tergolong lebih muda darinya. Miku, Rin, dan Len merupakan sosok anggota baru saat itu yang masih perlu bimbingan dari mereka berdua. Sosok Kaito yang dengan senang hati membantu dan mengawasi mereka membuatnya mendapat julukan 'Kakak'. Bahkan para fans sendiri memanggilnya demikian. Panggilan 'Nii-san' menjadi sering diucapkan kepadanya._

_"Oh, kalian sudah berkumpul semua?"_

_Master pun akhirnya tiba, memasuki ruangan tempat semua anggota telah duduk rapi. Rin langsung berdiri, begitu tak sabar dengan orang yang dibawa Master kepada mereka. Meski katanya hari ini perkenalan pertama, tapi sosok orang yang ditunggu kehadirannya sejak tadi tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakang Master yang berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka semua, hanya sebuah pintu yang terbuka dan bayangan seseorang yang terlihat samar._

_"Ayo, Luka, masuklah. Semua sudah menunggumu, lho." Master akhirnya mengajak anggota baru itu untuk masuk._

_Langkah kaki yang berjalan pelan terdengar mendekat, dan berhenti tepat di belakang Master. Seorang gadis dengan tinggi 162cm, berambut pink panjang sepinggang, memakai bando coklat yang serasi dengan pakaiannya yang berdesain unik, dan manik mata sewarna lautan itu pun akhirnya menampakkan dirinya. Ekspresi wajah gadis itu terlihat dingin dan tanpa senyuman. Tak ketegangan apapun tampak pada dirinya, ia begitu santai dan percaya diri. Hal itu tentu membuat yang lainnya termangu melihat betapa anggun dan mempesonanya sang anggota baru. Aura yang memancar keluar dari gadis itu sungguh berbeda dari lainnya, dingin tapi indah._

_"Namaku Megurine Luka. Mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya." Luka menunduk di hadapan Miku dan lainnya, yang mana membuat semuanya langsung tersadar dari lamunan masing-masing. Saking sibuknya mereka memerhatikan Luka, mereka tidak sadar bahwa tidak ada yang buka suara satupun. Miku segera mengikuti Rin, berdiri dan melebarkan senyum selamat datang._

_"Selamat datang, Luka-chan! Dan mohon bantuannya!" Rin dan Miku berucap bergantian, yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari yang bersangkutan._

_"Kalau begitu kalian nikmati pestanya ya, aku ada keperluan lain. Dah."_

_Master langsung meninggalkan sang anggota baru, mempersilahkan yang lainnya untuk mengambil alih tempatnya dalam menyambut Luka. Kue sudah dibuat, tentu pesta harus digelar. Hari ini menjadi hari khusus bagi mereka berkenalan dan mengenal lebih jauh tentang Megurine Luka._

_Rin, Miku, dan Len maju lebih dulu. Rasa penasaran mereka pada gadis itu tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ketiganya langsung mengerubungi Luka dan siap menghujaninya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Tapi Luka dengan ekspresi yang sama, hanya diam memerhatikan mereka bertiga._

_"Kau cantik sekali, Luka-chan! Kau bisa berbahasa inggris, kan? Keren!"_

_"Aku kira kau lebih muda dariku, lho!"_

_"Desain kostummu unik, berbeda dari kami, ya."_

_Luka memandangi Rin, Len, dan Miku bergantian. Ketiganya berucap bersamaan yang tentu saja membuat gadis itu bingung. Melihat situasi tersebut, Meiko segera berdiri, menarik mundur Rin dan Len agar tidak membuat Luka semakin kesusahan._

_"Kalian ini, lebih baik perkenalkan diri kalian dulu lalu bicaranya bergantian." Meiko sendiri ikut pusing dengan antusiasme yang tinggi dalam diri mereka bertiga. Padahal sejak tadi mereka diam saja dan terlalu fokus melihat penampilan Luka saat begitu tiba. "Namaku Meiko, mohon bantuannya, ya. Ayo kalian juga."_

_"Aku Kagamine Rin! Ini Kagamine Len! Banyak yang bilang kami kembar tapi sebenarnya bukan, hehe." Rin menunjuk Len yang berdiri di sampingnya. Keduanya tersenyum ramah pada gadis itu, akhirnya berkesempatan untuk mengenalkan diri._

_"Salam kenal, Rin-san, Len-san."_

_"Tak usah pakai '-san'! Mulai sekarang kan kau ada di keluarga ini!"_

_"Kalau begitu... Rin-chan?"_

_Mendengar panggilan '-chan' dari suara kalem dan dingin Luka rasanya begitu lain. Rasanya senang sekali karena bagi Rin, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka dekat di awal pertemuan ini._

_"Aku Hatsune Miku, sekali lagi selamat datang, ya Luka-chan!"_

_"Tentu, Miku-chan. Terima kasih banyak."_

_Kaito yang sedari tadi hanya menonton, akhirnya bangkit. Lelaki itu tak lupa memasang senyum hangat pada wajahnya. Yang lain sudah bergiliran memperkenalkan diri, sekarang ada gilirannya pula._

_"Selamat datang, Luka-san. Aku Kaito, semoga kita bisa terus benyanyi bersama-sama, ya."_

_"Iya, dan salam kenal, Kaito-san."_

_Setelah perkenalan sekiranya selesai, acara pun berlanjut dengan makan-makan. Kue yang sudah dipersiapkan tak sabar untuk dipotong. Dan waktu yang tersisa sebelum jam tidur dihabiskan mereka untuk mengobrol lebih banyak tentang Luka dan diri mereka. Sungguh penyambutan sederhana yang cukup meriah di hari khusus mereka berkumpul bersama. Seorang Luka yang berbeda dari lainnya bahkan pembawaan suara yang terdengar lembut, halus, dan menenangkan menjadi ciri khas yang membuat gadis itu terus berkembang bersama keluarga barunya._

+++

_Berapa tahun telah berlalu sejak itu, ya?_

Kaito tak bisa mengingatnya lagi. Ia hanya bisa mengingat moment paling membekas di pikirannya tanpa bisa mengingat kapan dan tanggal berapa itu terjadi. Semua orang pun juga begitu. Bahkan beberapa tahun setelah pesta penyambutan itu, Luka mendapat berbagai tawaran lagu dan kontrak dengan Master baru. Bukan hal aneh mengingat itulah pekerjaan mereka.

Di waktu senggang atau beberapa kesempatan, Mereka semua akan berkumpul kembali seperti sebelumnya. Rin dan Len beruntung masih satu kontrak dengan Kaito, begitu pula dengan Miku dan Meiko. Hanya saja Rin, Len, dan Miku lebih banyak mendapat lagu baru sehingga mereka jarang bertemu. Miku yang lebih sibuk, hampir tidak pernah pulang ke kediaman mereka dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di tempat Masternya. Rin dan Len sebenarnya juga begitu, tapi mereka tidak sesibuk Miku sehingga setelah merekam lagu baru, mereka akan langsung bermain dengan Kaito. Meiko beberapa hari yang lalu mendapat debut untuk album baru dan bekerja di bawah Master yang berbeda dari Kaito. Sementara lelaki itu, masih tetap di bawah naungan Master yang sama yang menangani lagu-lagunya sejak 7 tahun lalu.

Debut pertama Luka membuatnya langsung bekerja di bawah Master yang baru. Tak heran jika Kaito sudah hampir jarang bertemu dengan Luka yang tak kalah sibuknya. Memasuki pergantian musim, kesibukan itu semakin padat. Bagai tak memberi ruang bagi Miku, Rin, Len, dan Luka untuk sekedar bernafas. Berbeda dengan Kaito dan Meiko yang bisa santai dan memiliki lebih banyak waktu luang. Hal yang sudah biasa terjadi, Kaito menanggapi semua hal yang ada dengan sedikit cuek.

"Kaito-nii!"

Terdengar seruan dari Rin yang berlari ke arahnya sembari melambaikan tangan. Diikuti Len yang berada di belakangnya, mencoba mengejar Rin yang semakin laju. Kaito yang melihat mereka langsung merentangkan kedua tangan, menangkap terjangan Rin dan Len. Mereka bertiga hampir terjatuh jika Kaito tidak cepat-cepat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Uwaa--! Kalian... Sudah selesai pekerjaannya?"

"Sudah! Kaito-nii juga? Kaito-nii sedang apa di taman sendirian?" Rin sontak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kaito agar lelaki itu tidak tumbang.

"Aku baru saja mau pulang, kalian juga, kan?"

"Kebetulan, ya. Sudah lama sekali kita tak pulang sama-sama." Len ikut menyeletuk. Dilihatnya jam taman yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Tak diduganya mereka akan pulang agak terlambat dari waktu yang diperkirakan.

"Begitulah, daripada berlama-lama kita di sini, ayo kita segera pulang." Kaito pun mendorong keduanya, mulai berjalan di belakang.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka bertiga asyik mengobrol tentang semua yang terjadi di sepanjang hari ini. Kaito yang ada di antara keduanya, mendengarkan setiap keluh kesah yang mereka lontarkan. Sesekali kekehan ringan terlepas dari bibir lelaki itu, yang dibalas dengan Rin yang menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kebersamaan yang sudah cukup lama tak dirasakan Kaito cukup membuat rasa penatnya hilang.

"Oh iya, kalau tidak salah saat ke taman tadi kami melihat Luka-nee. Kemana ya dia?" Len melihat ke kanan kiri, mencari sosok seorang gadis berambut pink yang sekiranya ada di sekitar mereka.

"Bukannya Luka-nee tadi langsung pergi begitu saja dengan Masternya?"

"Oh iya, ya. Padahal kita bisa mengajaknya pulang sekalian."

"Len-kun, Luka-san dan Miku-chan masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan, jadi mungkin kita belum bisa membawa mereka pulang bersama kita." Kaito mengusap-usap puncak kepala keduanya pelan. Ada setitik kekecewaan terlihat di mata Len saat mendengar hal itu. Kaito bisa mengerti keinginan Len untuk bertemu semuanya lagi, tapi untuk saat ini apa boleh buat, kan?

Kaito segera mempercepat langkah kakinya, hendak mengajak mereka bertiga pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengobati kerinduan Len dan Rin. Daripada tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menenangkan mereka berdua, Kaito lebih memilih untuk mengajak mereka bermain sesuatu di taman kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari kediaman mereka. Sebuah tempat biasa untuk menghabiskan waktu atau sekedar bermain di kala ada kesempatan. Tempat di mana mereka bisa bersenang-senang bertiga.

Lelaki itu berlari lebih dulu, memasuki lapangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Bola kaki yang masih ada di lapangan itu ditendangnya ke arah Len yang masih melamun. Spontan Len bereaksi sebelum bola itu memantul ke wajahnya. Balasan demi balasan pun diberikan Kaito kepada Len serta Rin dan berakhir ketiganya bersemangat bermain bola. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali, dan rasa penat itu entah sejak kapan hilang begitu saja. Tawa dan sorak semangat mengiringi permainan bola sepak kecil mereka di taman itu.

+++

"Astaga, lelahnya."

Rambut navy blue Kaito langsung diguyur air keran yang menyegarkan. Tanpa sadar, mereka bertiga bermain bola sepak selama sejam. Kalau bukan suara burung gagak yang menjadi pengingat bahwa matahari hampir terbenam, mungkin ia masih bermain sampai malam. Kaito beristirahat sejenak di sebuah bangku di ujung lapangan itu. Meski hanya sejam, tapi ia merasa tenanganya kalah dengan Rin dan Len yang lebih muda darinya.

"Baiklah, Master."

Tanpa sengaja, Kaito mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar di telinganya. Setelah melihat ke kanan-kiri, sorot matanya menangkap seorang gadis berambut pink panjang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang menangani dirinya, atau lebih tepatnya Master yang bertanggung dalam menjaga Kaito. Pria itulah yang masih menangani Kaito sejak sebelum kehadiran Luka, sementara yang lainnya sibuk dengan penanggung jawab baru.

Luka berdiri di balik salah satu pohon yang berdiri di antara pohon-pohon lain yang berjajar rapi mengelilingi lapangan itu. Bukan maksud menguping, hanya saja Kaito penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua, dan tak sengaja ia mendengar suara gadis itu. Padahal ia ingin pergi agar tak mengganggu mereka, tapi entah kenapa rasanya enggan. Tak biasanya ia melihat Masternya berbicara dengan Luka, mungkin karena ada keperluan. Momen langka itu tak bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja, walau rasanya tidak sopan mendengar percakapan orang lain.

"Yah, hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Maaf ya, harus menyuruhmu ke sini sebentar."

"Tak apa, lagi pula pekerjaanku hari ini sudah selesai. Jadi tak ada masalah." Luka menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau harus pergi lagi, kan? Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak usah," Lagi-lagi Luka menggeleng, menolak tawaran yang diberikan. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Begitukah, kalau begitu aku pergi du—"

Belum sempat pria itu membalikkan badan, lengan bajunya ditarik Luka secara tiba-tiba. Tentu hal itu membuat pria tersebut tak jadi beranjak, dan kembali melayangkan perhatiannya pada Luka.

"Um..." Luka memberi beberapa lembar kertas pada pria itu, kertas yang sejak tadi ia bawa dari studio. "Tolong berikan ini kepada Kaito-san."

"Eh?" Dilihatnya kertas-kertas yang dibawa Luka. Dan kertas itu sangat tak asing bagi pria itu. Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, ia mengerti apa yang hendak Luka minta darinya. "Oh, baiklah. Itu saja?"

"Sama satu hal lagi, tolong katakan pada Kaito-san." Luka menggantung kalimatnya sejenak, menimang-nimang ucapan yang hendak ia katakan. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya selama ini. Teruslah tersenyum dan bernyanyi sepenuh hati seperti dirinya yang biasa." Ucap Luka kemudian, tanpa sadar senyum hangat tipis mengembang di bibir cherrynya. Pesan yang disampaikannya secara tak langsung itu dapat didengar Kaito dengan jelas.

Lelaki itu tertegun sejenak, tak dapat berkata apa-apa begitu melihat ekspresi Luka yang berbicara dengan Masternya dari kejauhan. Baru kali ini, ia melihat Luka berbicara seperti itu. Sontak saja pesan yang ia dengar itu membuatnya diam membisu. Tapi dirinya hanya bisa berdiri di tempatnya, tanpa bisa membalas apa-apa.

"Oh? Jarang sekali aku mendengar kau berkata begitu, Luka. Baiklah, akan kusampaikan padanya."

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya sedikit tenang, dan terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya."

"Tenang?" Pria itu memandangi Luka bingung.

"...Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir Kaito-san butuh sedikit kata-kata penyemangat atas pekerjaannya hari ini."

"Begitu, ya. Kau baik sekali, Luka. Kau juga semangat dengan pekerjaanmu, ya." Tangan besar pria itu mengelus-elus puncak kepala Luka lembut. Luka terdiam sejenak, lalu menggangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Iya, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kaito dapat melihat punggung Luka semakin menjauh, menghilang dari pandangan. Keasyikan menatap Luka yang sudah pergi, Kaito tak sadar akan kehadiran Masternya yang ternyata menemukan Kaito tak jauh dari ia berada. Langsung saja pria itu menghampiri Kaito dan memberikan kertas titipan dari gadis itu.

"Yo, untung kau ada di sini, Kaito." Tangan pria itu terulur, memberi beberapa lembar kertas pada Kaito. "Punyamu sepertinya ketinggalan di studio tadi."

"Ah, terima kasih Master."

"Kau mau pulang, ya? Maaf ya, aku masih ada kerjaan jadi harus pulang agak lama."

Tangan Kaito mengibas udara, "Tak masalah kok, Master. Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini."

"Iya, sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya."

Sekedar memberi titipan, setelah pria tersebut pergi dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari lapangan. Diceknya kembali kertas-kertas miliknya satu per satu, takut ada yang hilang. Beruntung semua kertas masih lengkap, dan terdapat sesuatu yang lain yang lebih mengejutkan. Lagi-lagi Kaito terdiam, tak bisa berbicara melihat sederet kata singkat yang membuatnya cukup senang. Kaito langsung menundukkan kepala dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini, yang Kaito tahu ia merasakan dirinya sedikit aneh. Perasaan ini seharusnya... senang, kan? Tapi kenapa terasa begitu... berbeda?

"Kaito-nii, ayo pulang."

Len menjadi orang pertama yang menyadarkan Kaito dalam pikiran tak menentunya. Diperhatikannya Kaito sejenak dalam-dalam sebelum tangannya menepuk bahu lelaki itu. Kening Len berkerut saat melihat paras wajah Kaito yang terlihat berbeda baginya.

"Wajahmu kenapa memerah?"

"Eh?"

Baru sadar, Kaito segera menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepala, demi menyegarkan kembali pikirannya. "T-Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Ayo pulang, mana Rin?"

"Kau yakin? Kau sakit, Kaito-nii?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Len-kun. Ayo pergi."

Kaito menyeringai demi menyembunyikan kemerahan di wajahnya saat ini. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Len sembari membawanya pergi mencari Rin sebelum pulang. Len yang masih tak mengerti, hanya memandangi Kaito dengan bingung. Apa yang hendak Len tanyakan tadi ia urungkan dan memilih untuk bertanya di lain waktu. Saat ini, ia, Rin, dan Kaito lebih baik pulang dan beristirahat setelah seharian bekerja.

Mungkin kata-kata 'Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini' yang ditulis tangan pada sudut lembar kertasnya menjadi salah satu hal yang membuat Kaito merubah pandangannya terhadap Luka, seseorang yang memiliki paras cantik dan anggun yang memiliki tatapan mata menyejukkan.


	2. 2. Satu Hari Yang Berat

"Yak, bagus sekali, Luka-chan!"

Seorang wanita berjas coklat mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, merapatkan ujung jari telunjuk dengan jempol, memberi tanda 'OK' pada Luka. Gadis berambut pink sepinggang itu kemudian berjalan mendekat, ke tempat Masternya tengah terduduk memperhatikan anak didiknya. Begitu ia berhenti, Luka pun menundukkan badannya sopan.

"Terima kasih, Master."

"Ya, terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu. Nyanyianmu semakin bagus saja, Luka-chan."

"Benarkah? Itu juga karena usaha keras Master dalam melatihku setiap hari."

Wanita itu tergelak mendengar ucapan Luka, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menatap bingung mencari letak lucunya. "Jangan merendah begitu, Luka-chan. Itu karena dirimulah yang terus berkembang semakin bagus. Dan aku sudah pernah bilang, kan? Panggil aku 'Acchan' daripada Master."

"Aku mengerti, Acchan. Tapi sungguh, apa... aku sudah berkembang sejauh itu?" Tatapan mata Luka jatuh ke lantai yang dingin, ucapannya bagai ia sedang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kau sudah sangat bagus sekarang." Acchan mengusap-usap kepala Luka pelan. "Dan aku yakin kau akan semakin bagus ke depannya."

Seulas senyum hangat terukir di wajah Luka, merasa puas saat mendengar pujian itu langsung dari bibir Acchan. "Aku akan terus berjuang."

Luka bernafas lega, pekerjaan hari ini berakhir sempurna. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan berkat latihannya setiap hari. Pujian demi pujian dari staff lainnya tak henti-hentinya menghujani sang diva. Dan sejujurnya, hal itu membuatnya sedikit kelelahan. Tapi di waktu bersamaan, memberi semangat dan kebanggan sendiri.

Di dalam studio, Luka mengistirahatkan diri sembari menunggu Acchan yang sempat permisi untuk menelpon di tempat lain. Keheningan sempat mengisi, dan tatapan mata bertemu dengan sebuah ruangan tertutup yang tak asing baginya. Tempat ketika ia mendengar lantunan piano dengan nada-nada lagu yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Perasaan bersalah saat membuat Kaito terkejut saat itu masih menghantui Luka. Namun di sisi lain, suatu hal kecil yang sempat disadarinya setelah itu masih terngiang di kepala. Sesuatu yang bukan urusannya, tapi sempat mengganggu.

Pintu studio tiba-tiba terbuka. Sontak Luka berdiri, hendak menyambut sang Master. Namun kata-katanya langsung ia telan kembali saat melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Oh, Luka-dono?"

Suara berat dari seorang pria berambut ungu panjang yang diikat kuda lah yang pertama kali didengar Luka setelah cukup lama menunggu. Tatapan dingin langsung diberikan Luka pada Kamui Gakupo, rekan bernyanyinya yang dianggap Rival oleh sang diva.

"Ah, Gakupo-san."

"Kau sudah selesai, ya? Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya."

"Iya."

Gakupo berusaha untuk bersikap manis di hadapan Luka yang sinis. Menghindari pertikaian sebelum mulai bekerja itu perlu agar pekerjaan bisa dilakukan dengan damai dan berakhir lancar. Lelaki yang memiliki penampilan seorang samurai itu sudah terbiasa dihadapi berbagai kejadian menegangkan. Bahkan aura kegelapan mengajak berantem dari Luka juga mulai menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Tapi tetap, mau bagaimanapun ia bersikap di hadapan gadis itu, Luka tetap akan memberi sikap tidak terima. Satu studio juga tahu kalau mereka seperti anjing penurut dan kucing galak.

Sesungguhnya Gakupo tak mengerti, kenapa Luka sebegitu tidak sukanya pada pria itu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Luka bersikap biasa saja. Antara cuek atau tidak tertarik. Tapi sekarang, sikapnya berubah. Ketidaksukaan Luka disadari Gakupo sejak beberapa hari setelah ranking mingguan menayangkan Gakupo mendapat peringkat lebih tinggi darinya selama beberapa minggu. Gakupo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam.

"Luka-dono," Tiba-tiba Gakupo memanggi seraya menghentikan langkah kakinya saat berjalan melewati gadis itu. "Kau sudah tahu kalau kita mendapat kolaborasi lagi untuk lagu baru?"

"Iya. Aku sudah tahu."

"Aku sering mengatakan hal ini padamu, jadi kumohon sekali lagi atas kerja samanya. Dan kumohon untuk berhenti bersikap galak begitu."

"Aku tidak galak, kau saja yang berlebihan." Luka membuang muka.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu menatapku tajam begitu setiap kali kita bertemu?" Gakupo bertanya langsung ke inti permasalahan yang saat ini ia hadapi. Batin Samurai ini lelah. Wanita di hadapannya susah dihadapi.

"Aku sudah bilang, mungkin itu perasaanmu saja yang berlebihan. Aku biasa saja." Luka tetap menyangkal kecurigaan Gakupo, lalu melipat tangan di bawah dada.

"Kalau biasa saja, aku tak mungkin setegang ini jadinya." Gakupo menghela nafas lelah. "Kenapa kau begitu tidak sukanya padaku, sih?"

Sebelum Luka menjawab, suara seorang wanita yang terdengar dari pintu masuk langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Acchan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku lalu mendekati Luka, bermaksud membawa gadis itu pulang karena pekerjaan telah selesai.

"Maaf lama, ya. Oh, ada Gakupo-kun?"

Sontak Gakupo membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Selamat siang, Master-dono."

"Siang juga. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, ya? Semoga pekerjaanmu lancar untuk hari ini, Gakupo-kun."

"Terima kasih banyak, Master-dono. Saya akan berusaha."

"Teruslah semangat, ya. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Ayo, Luka-chan." Acchan berpamitan sembari membuka pintu studio, menunggu Luka untuk keluar lebih dulu. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Gakupo-kun."

"Sampai jumpa, Master-dono, Luka-dono." Gakupo membalas dengan senyuman hangat, tak terkecuali kepada Luka. Dapat Gakupo lihat gadis itu hanya menggangguk kecil dan memberikan tatapan cuek kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

+++

_"Kau boleh jalan-jalan ke mana pun, kok! Pekerjaanmu kan sudah selesai lebih cepat hari ini. Selamat bersenang-senang."_

Begitu yang diucapkan Acchan, tapi yang dilakukan Luka hanya termenung sendirian di sebuah Kafe. Secangkir cappucino menemani duduk santainya memandangi kota yang tak berubah. Kebosanan terlihat dari raut wajah cantik sang diva. Tetapi ia tetap tak mau pindah tempat dan lebih memilih untuk menulis sesuatu di buku catatan pribadi miliknya. Sudah sejam lebih ia berada di Kafe itu, dan hampir tak melakukan apa-apa.

Iseng, Luka pun melirik ke sekitarnya. Tempat duduk yang ia ambil berada di teras Kafe dan dekat dengan trotoar. Di siang hari, seisi Kafe tampak sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa pengunjung yang bisa dihitung jari. Suasana yang tenang itu membuat Luka merasa nyaman dan tak ingin pindah tempat. Ia bisa melihat ke seberang jalan yang dipenuhi orang-orang berlalu lalang, sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Dan sesaat ia hendak menyesap minumannya, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Dalam diam, ia memperhatikan dua orang yang ia kenal, tengah bercakap-cakap dengan akrabnya. Meski tak bisa mendengar apa yang tengah dibicarakan, tapi Luka tetap memerhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

Pria berambut navy blue bersama dengan seorang lelaki lebih pendek darinya berambut kuning yang diperhatikan Luka tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku taman. Len dan Kaito, tanpa kehadiran Rin yang biasa selalu berdua dengan Len. Luka hanya bisa berasumsi bahwa mereka berdua telah selesai dari pekerjaan mereka sama seperti gadis itu. Ia bisa saja pergi ke tempat mereka dan menyapa, hanya saja melihat sepertinya keduanya tengah serius membicarakan sesuatu membuat Luka mengurung niatnya.

"Kaito-nii! Len!!"

Suara riang dari Rin spontan mengalihkan pandangan Luka kembali. Gadis berusia 14 tahun itu berlari menuju Kaito dan Len berada. Begitu tiba, ia langsung menerjang mereka berdua seperti biasa, dengan semangat penuh yang menjadi ciri khas sosok Rin. Kaito dan Len sendiri terkejut dan cepat-cepat menangkap Rin lalu memeluknya. Sebuah pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata di seberang sana tak bisa dilepas oleh sorot mata Luka begitu saja. Sudah biasa ia melihat kedekatan Len, Rin, dan Kaito, serta Miku, dan Meiko yang selalu menempel dengan sesama. Tak hanya mereka, rekan bernyanyinya yang lain juga sama seperti itu. Seperti keluarga sungguhan, di mana pun ia bertemu mereka.

Hal itu membuat Luka mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Perasaan apa yang menggerogoti hatinya kini? Ia sering melihat Gakupo yang begitu akrab layaknya keluarga pada umumnya dengan Lily dan Gumi. Di sisi yang sama, Kaito juga selalu dikerubungi Rin, Len, Miku, dan Meiko. Keduanya memiliki sifat ramah dan jenaka yang membuat mereka disenangi banyak orang. Yang selalu ia perhatikan akan hal tersebut adalah Kaito sendiri sebagai contoh terdekat. Kepada siapa pun ia berurusan, semuanya dipenuhi keceriaan dan senyuman di wajah. Canda tawa juga turut mengisi. Cocok berperan menjadi apapun sehingga selalu pas dipasangkan dengan siapa saja. Luka bisa saja menjadi seperti itu, tapi kilauan itu masih kurang. Semua orang bercahaya di dunia mereka masing-masing. Dan Luka sadar, kilauan cahayanya berbeda dari yang lain.

_Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat orang lain menganggapku spesial?_

Pertanyaan itu sempat menghantui Luka sesaat setelah debut pertamanya. Bagaimana caranya agar semua orang menyukai  _dirinya_? Apakah dengan menjadi dirinya sendiri saja sudah cukup memuaskan? Luka tak menemukan jawaban yang sekiranya memuaskan hati. Atau ia saja yang belum sadar akan pesonanya sendiri?

**_Drrt! Drrt!_ **

Sebuah email masuk ke ponselnya sedikit mengejutkan sang dara. Begitu dibuka, ternyata email tersebut berasal dari Accchan. Wanita itu bertanya padanya tentang keberadaan Luka saat ini. Setelah membalas, ponsel itu dimasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku. Dalam beberapa menit menunggu, sang master pun tiba. Tangannya melambai-lambai dari pintu masuk lalu bergegas duduk di kursi kosong di hadapan Luka.

"Oh, ada Luka-nee!" Rin berseru begitu melihat sosok gadis berambut pink panjang di Kafe di seberang jalan. Spontan Kaito dan Len menolehkan kepala ke arah yang ditunjuk Rin.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia terus bersama Master, ya?" Ujar Len dengan nada datar. Lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku taman dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepala.

"Aaah, padahal aku ingin pergi ke tempatnya lalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan seperti sebelumnya!" Rin mengembungkan pipi.

Tangan Kaito lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Rin pelan untuk menenangkannya. "Rin-chan harus sabar, kita kan masih cukup sibuk, jadi pasti ada saatnya kita bisa pergi sama-sama, kok."

"Benar juga!" Rin mengangguk setuju, mengalah pada ucapan Kaito.

Ketika Kaito melirik, Luka tampak telah siap mengobrol dengan Masternya lalu meninggalkan kafe. Sesaat setelahnya, tak lagi tampak keberadaan sang diva. Di saat yang sama, Len berpamitan dengan Kaito untuk pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Rin. Kaito hanya mengangguk, dan berakhir duduk sendirian di bangku taman.

Menghela nafas panjang, Kaito memilih untuk juga segera pergi, meski belum memutuskan akan ke mana. Berjalan-jalan sekitar kota tanpa tujuan, hanya melihat-lihat ke beberapa tempat sepertinya mengasyikkan juga. Kota yang ia tinggali ini, baru ia sadari telah banyak berubah. Orang-orang di sekitarnya pun juga begitu. Mendongakkan kepalanya, Kaito bisa melihat langit biru yang selalu sama di dalam pandangannya. Apakah ia masih bermimpi? Apakah dunia yang ia pijaki akan selalu sama seperti dirinya yang tak berubah? Kaito tak tahu, dan hanya berharap untuk terus berjalan ke depan tanpa melihat masa lalu.

Kakinya pun berhenti di depan sebuah toko kue. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mulai merasuk ke dalam benaknya. Itu bukan seperti dirinya yang biasa, Kaito berseru untuk dirinya sendiri. Helaan nafas sekali lagi terlepas, dan Kaito pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, kali ini hendak kembali pulang dan beristirahat.

"Lho, Kaito-san?"

Suara seorang gadis yang terdengar dari belakangnya sontak membuatnya terperanjat. Kaito langsung mundur beberapa langkah, dengan debaran jantung yang tak terkendali. Ini kedua kalinya ia hampir terjatuh karena terkejut.

Di belakang Kaito yang mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, ada Luka yang hanya melongo merasa tak bersalah. Kepalanya sedikit ia miringkan dan tatapan bingung pun diberikan. Saat Kaito berbalik, ia tak jadi marah setelah melihat orang yang membuatnya terkejut barusan. Mungkin karena sudah mulai terbiasa, semenjak kejadian di Studio waktu itu.

"Luka-san, jangan tiba-tiba muncul begitu!" Akhirnya Kaito melayangkan protes setelah dirasanya ia sudah bisa tenang kembali.

"Tapi... aku berdiri di sini sejak tadi dan tak tahu kalau ada Kaito-san."

"Eh... Begitu, ya."

Luka pun menundukkan sedikit badannya pada pria itu, baru sadar akan kesalahan yang ia perbuat. "Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu terkejut lagi, Kaito-san."

"Sudah, sudah. Tak usah dipikirkan! Aku juga salah karena melamun."

Luka menegakkan kepalanya lagi. Diperhatikannya Kaito cukup lama sebelum kembali berucap. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kaito-san?"

"Eh, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering melihatmu memikirkan sesuatu dan melamun. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Ditanyai begitu, Kaito sendiri jadi bingung mau menjawab apa. Ia hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sembari menyungging senyuman tipis.

"Ah, t-tidak, kok! Aku hanya memikirkan tentang pekerjaan saja."

"...Benarkah? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada pekerjaanmu?"

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. "Tenang, tenang. Tidak ada masalah, kok."

Tanpa disadari Kaito, Luka mendekat perlahan, mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu meletakkannya di puncak kepala Kaito. Ditepuk-tepuknya kepala pria itu pelan beberapa kali, mencoba menenangkannya. Hal itu sontak membuat Kaito terkejut untuk kedua kalinya, namun kali ini ia hanya bisa terdiam. Seulas senyum hangat tipis di wajah Luka membuat dadanya berdesir lembut.

"Master selalu melakukan ini untuk membuatku tenang." Jelas Luka kemudian, ketika melihat Kaito yang baginya tak mengerti akan apa yang tengah ia lakukan. "Kaito-san juga jangan terlalu banyak beban pikiran, itu tak baik."

"E-Eh, ah!" Cepat-cepat Kaito mengalihkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah . "I-Iya, terima kasih banyak, Luka-san!"

Lagi-lagi hanya tatapan bingung yang diberikan Luka sebagai respon. Tapi melihat Kaito sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya (atau mungkin belum), membuat Luka menghela nafas lega. Meski ia tak mengerti kenapa Kaito kini bersikap sedikit aneh dan terlihat agak gugup.

"Iya. Kaito-san sebaiknya beristirahat sebentar jika masih terasa banyak beban pikiran." Ucapnya, dan menundukkan badannya lagi. "Aku permisi pamit duluan, sampai jumpa besok, Kaito-san."

Kaito, yang kali ini bisa bernafas lega, melambaikan tangannya melihat Luka yang berjalan semakin jauh. Rambut pink panjangnya menari-nari seraya kaki melangkah berirama, membuatnya terlihat anggun saat berjalan. Bukan hanya ia sendiri yang mengakui itu, karena nyatanya tanpa disadari Luka, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya selalu terpana akan pesona gadis itu. Dan Kaito juga mengakui, tak hanya parasnya yang cantik dengan tatapan dingin, tetapi senyuman tipis itu sangat cocok pada dirinya, membuat gadis itu tampak manis. Kaito baru menyadari hal itu beberapa saat yang lalu, saat dirinya dan Luka begitu dekat. Mengingat hal itu berhasil membuat pipi Kaito semakin memerah.

Setelah cukup jauh Luka melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Diliriknya Kaito yang masih bisa ia lihat dari kejauhan, yang mana kini membalikkan badannya dan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dari Luka. Dalam diam Luka hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan yang dingin beberapa saat. Dan setelahnya ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, dengan sekantong kue yang ada di tangan.

_......Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja._


End file.
